Grimgar
Grimgar (グリムガル, Gurimugaru) is the name of the high fantasy location set in Hai to Gensō no Grimgar. It is unknown to many whether Grimgar is the name of an island, continent, or the entire world. History Era of the Undying Empire Geography Tenryuu Mountain Range * Is the border between the Kingdom of Arabakia and the frontier. Shadow Forest * Is where the elves reside. Black Gold Mountain Range * Is where the dwarves reside. Thousand Valley See main article: Thousand Valley * Contains an entrance to the Darunggar. * Is 250 km from north to south and 450 km from west to east. * Is bordered to the east by the Kuaron Mountains, to the north by the Whiterock Mountains, to the west by the Nehi Desert, to the south by the Nargia Highlands and Rinstorm Mountains. * Has a fog year-round in its central area that measured about 100 km in every direction. * Hidden Village is situated here. * Contains the Mound of Katanas, an old battlefield with a huge amount of corpses and weapons left. The Whiterock Mountains * Is topped with silver snow that would never melt. * Is situated to the north of Thousand Valley. * Housed the capital of the former Kingdom of Ishmal. The Nehi Desert * Is situated to the west of Thousand Valley. * Has originally been the territory of the Kingdom of Nananka. * While is mostly sand and rocks, it contains oases, most of which had a town, inhabited by orcs and other races that aligned themselves with No-Life King. * Is said to be home to a tribe of humans, the Zafah, who might still live there. * Orcs were driven there by humans before the No-Life King came into power. The Kuaron Mountains * Is situated to the east of Thousand Valley. * Wyverns live in the north of the Kuaron Mountains. The Quickwind Plains * North of the Dead Head Watching Keep. * Wide and vast flat grasslands with slight hills and some low trees. * The names comes from the strong winds that blow there. * Inhabited by animals, some of them predators, centaurs, and giants. * Is around 300 km from north to south. The Wonder Hole * Also known as the Hole of Mysteries and the Hole of Surprises. It is a gigantic tunnel located 1.5 miles north of Lonesome Field Outpost. * Contains an entrance to the Dusk Realm. The Nargia Highlands The Rinstorm Mountains The Bordo Plains * The famed dwarven Steel Axe Corps faced a larger army from the Alliance of Kings during the war with the No-Life King. They never retreated and fought to the end before they were wiped out. The Dioze Mountains The Grey Marshes Mount Grief Emerald Islands See main article: Emerald Islands Mostly known as a haven for pirates. Plateau of Falling Ash * Orcs were driven to settle there by humans before the No-Life King. Plains of Mold * Orcs were driven to settle there by humans before the No-Life King. Settlements Alterna See main article: Alterna The Fortress City Alterna is the last fortified human settlement North of the Tenryus. Alterna is known as the town of the beginning and the fortress of humanity. It has managed to hold its position due to an alliance with the elves, dwarves, and centaurs. The Forbidden Tower Is a large stone tower on top of a hill near Alterna. This is where new generations of volunteer soldiers appear, remembering nothing except their names. The tower has no entrance or exit since they magically appear and disappear. Deadhead Watching Keep See main article: Deadhead Watching Keep Six kilometers north of Alterna, this keep was garrisoned by orcs until it was taken by the Alterna Frontier Army and several volunteer soldiers during the Operation Twin-Head Snake. The Keep is compromised of a big main rectangular building with three circular watchtowers on three of its corners, on the remaining corner is a bridge that leads to the walls that surround it. There are two gates on opposite sides of the walls.Grimgar of Fanasy and Ash - Volume 3 - chapter 9 Damuro Approximately 4 km to the Northwest of Alterna it was once Arabakia Kingdom's second largest city. It was taken by the Undying Empire and was later occupied by goblins. The Southeast section, the Old City is mostly ruined and is where the weaker goblins usually live.Grimgar of Fantasy and Ash - volume 2 - World Information Cyrene Mines The mines situated 8 km northwest of Alterna are divided into more than 10 levels with weaker Kobolds inhabiting the upper levels and the stronger ones further down. They are not entirely dark because a sort of light emitting plant grows in its tunnels. Lonesome Field Outpost Approximately 40km Northwest of Alterna in the Quickwind Plains. A town in a basin on a slightly elevated plateau. On the rim of this basin are several little watchtowers. In the center are several springs and a small town surrounded by a moat and fence. Usually the volunteer soldiers set up their camps just outside the towns gate, so you will usually find it filled with tents.Grimgar of Fantasy and Ash - Volume 4 - chapter 13 Free City of Vele A human city state that is neutral. They trade with Alterna, the orcs, and undead. A myriad of beings live and work there. Humans, elves, dwarfs, orcs, goblins, undead, kobolds, and centaurs. The city has been described has having so many piers and ships that there are too many to count. Vele gives an air of elegance. Vele is directly 500km away from Alterna but the topography of the route prevents a direct path from being taken. * Storm Petrel Restaurant Hidden Village Roronea A pirate town on the Emerald Isle. Organizations Frontier Army Red Moon Volunteer Army See main article: Red Moon Volunteer Army Also known as Volunteer Soldier Corps, Red Moon. It is a subdivision of Alterna Frontier Army that acts separately from it. Its main focus is to survey, confuse, and weaken the opposing forces of the frontier. Its flag is a a red crescent moon on a white background. Yorozu Deposit Company A bank run by the Yorozu family which manages a client's balances and transaction histories. Once someone is entered into the Yorozu ledger they can then begin to make deals with the Yorozu Deposit Company. The head Yorozu is someone who possess an eidetic memory. If they forget even the smallest detail they would have to cede their position the the person next in line to become the Yorozu. The Yorozu is the symbol of the company as well as its president and chairperson. A large number of people are employed as clerks and apprentices to handle the transportation of items and money, appraisals, warehouse management, and other duites. The company is open year round from 7:00 a.m. - 7:00 p.m. The bank takes deposits of money, acts as a money changer, and take deposits of items. The deposit fee for money is 1/100th of the total value. The deposit fee for an item is 1/50th of the appraised value of the item. The currency of Grimgar consists of three coin types: copper, silver, and gold. 100 copper pieces are equal to 1 silver piece. 100 silver pieces are equal to 1 gold piece. Guilds Nations Kingdom of Arabakia See main article: Kingdom of Arabakia The (almost) only human kingdom, that retreated south of the Tenryu Mountains and now occupies that area. Its last stronghold in the Frontier is Alterna. All territory south of the Tenryu Mountains is known as the "homeland" while anything north is the "frontier."This area now called the frontier had once been made up of human kingdoms with names like Arabakia, Nananka, and Ishmal. Nananka and Ishmal were destroyed with Arabakia now being the only human kingdom left.. Kingdom of Ishmal See main article: Kingdom of Ishmal '' Undead infest this kingdom. Kingdom of Nananka ''See main article: Kingdom of Nananka '' No longer exists. Orcs have formed the '''Kingdom of Vangish' in the ruins of Nananka. The king of Vangish had asked Jumbo to become his vassal but was refused. The ensuing conflict between Vangish and Forgan resulted in the complete decimation of Vangish's army causing the king to fall from power. Writing See main article: Runes (Alphabet) '' Politics Religion '''Lumiaris' (ルミアリス, Rumiarisu) * God of Light * Worshiped by Priests and Paladins Eldritch (エルリヒ, Erurihi) * The White Goddess * Described as a giant wolf * Worshiped by Hunters Skulheill (スカルヘル, Sukaruheru) * Dark God and Ruler of Death * Worshiped by Dread Knights Inhabitants Humans See main article: Inhabitants of Grimgar '' Wild Life Pit Rat * These rats are the size of cats and are speedy with extremely tough hair that acts like armor. Considered similar to porcupines. They can curl up into a ball and roll away at a surprising speed. There are many subspecies of pit rat. While they are omnivores they prefer meat and will even target larger animals for food. Unfortunately, pit rat meat is not tasty and their pelts are of practically useless. They are considered vermin. Horned Mane Dog * Similar to wolves as they hunt in packs at night. They also don't generally attack humans. Horse-Dragons * Wildlife that is sold by merchants at the Lonesome Field Outpost. Deer-Horses * Wildlife that is sold by merchants at the Lonesome Field Outpost. Melruks * Large pseudo-chickens that can jump high and have limited flight capability. They also possess a strong kick with their large, scaled talon feet. They can be around the entrance of the Wonder Hole. Are often preyed upon the demi-humans residing in the first barrier of the Wonder Hole. Muryans * Are ant-like non-humanoids that inhabit the Wonder Hole. They build nests throughout Wonder Hole. They are larger than humans, grape in color, are solidly built, and have small heads. Depending on the type of muryan some have a pair of hands in addition to the three pair of legs. Muryans do not mess with the demi-humans and the demi-humans do not mess with the muryans. Ustrels cause muryans to flee on site. The muryans differ in size and shape depending on their caste: worker, soldier, samurai, stallion, and queen. They seem to be somewhat vulnerable to ''Falz ''magic. * '''Workers' are small, harmless, and considered worthless. They build and maintain the nests. * Stallions breed with the queen but nothing else is known about them. * Queens lay the eggs that turn into workers, soldiers, samurai, and stallions. Not much is known about them. * Soldiers primarily deal with external threats to the nest. They possess two blade-like arms and can take a fair amount of damage. Soldiers tend to gather around the samurai caste when in combat and will call other soldiers for reinforcements. Soldier's are vulnerable to ''Falz ''magic as the '''Lightning '''spell can kill one with a single hit. Some soldiers have a greenish gold exoskeleton which can be sold for money. * '''Samurai '''are vicious muryan that dual wield black blade-like weapons in their dexterous hands. They are quite adept at dual wielding. Soldiers tend to gather around as support for samurai in combat. Unlike soldiers, the samurai are not as vulnerable to ''Falz ''magic as getting hit with a '''Lightning '''spell only knocks them back a step. The blades that a samurai wield are not made of metal but something that is extremely hard yet looks like porcelain. The blades are worth decent money as they can be smelted down and combined with other metals to create high quality alloys. Mirumi * A small creature with a broad mouth and tiger-like fur. It is small enough to ride on human shoulders. They are fairly common in Grimgar and can be tamed. Rurakas * Small, flying insects that produce green light during the night Ganaro * A very large quadrupedal animal (taller than Kuzaku), supporting a pair of very prominent horns on a sturdy head. Their face is oval with thin eyes. They're covered in not very long, tough brown hair. * They're raised widely throughout Grimgar by Humans, Orcs, and other races, they've been tame since long ago for milk, meat, and labor, they're a very common animal. Storuche * Large, flightless bird. * They lived in the wild but only domesticated bread can be ride by Humans and Orcs. * One should never stand behind a Storuche, as it would attempt to violently kick whatever is behind itself. Trivia * The geography of the anime and the light novel aren't the same, for example, the sea is way too far to be visible from Alterna but in the anime, the sea is visible from Alterna. The anime was made without taking the map into account.https://jyumonjiao.blogspot.com/2018/06/level13.html?m=1 References Category:Worlds Category:Grimgar